1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure portable strapping machine of simple arrangement that is easy and convenient to utilize for strapping heavy or large objects which are difficult to ship, the improved structure strapping device of the present invention thereby providing for greater ease, convenience, speed, and reliability.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional means of securely strapping difficult-to-ship, large dimension or heavy packaged objects typically consists of a wrapping a steel band with a portable, manually operated tool. While such an approach effectively achieves the strapping of packaged objects, said steel band has the disadvantages of high cost, excessive weight, and injury hazards. Furthermore, since such steel band strapping tools are operated by hand, work efficiency is low and operation is troublesome, inconvenient, and laborious.